Réconciliation
by Greenapple284
Summary: One-shot (slash) : Réconciliation de Sirius et Remus après l'incident avec Snape. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)


**AN : Hey, premier one-shot Sirius/Remus qui, je dois bien l'admettre, est probablement mon OTP. Alors, voilà, je vous laisse découvrir et je m'excuse d'avance d'avoir laissé les noms des personnages en Anglais (c'est juste parce que certains d'entre eux sont assez bizarres je trouve, surtout les surnoms des marauders).**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

La réconciliation fut progressive.

Son acte avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et, il le savait pertinemment, il ne serait pas pardonné aussi facilement qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne savait quelle force invisible et malfaisante l'avait poussé à divulguer la seule et unique chose qu'il aurait toujours dû cacher. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait agi sous le coup d'une colère aveuglante, assourdissante. Or, ses sens ne tardèrent pas à lui revenir, aussi soudainement qu'ils l'avaient quitté et, inutile de préciser que le retour à la réalité fut brutal et cruel.

Sirius venait de révéler le secret de celui qui avait depuis bien longtemps surpassé le statut d'ami. Il avait détruit une amitié, détruit une relation de confiance et d'amour. Ils avaient tout gâché, lui et sa nature impulsive. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école quand il avait surpris Remus… en train d'embrasser une fille (qui s'avérait en fait avoir embrassé Remus sans prendre son avis en compte). Le sang de Sirius n'avait fait qu'un tour et son visage s'était empourpré avant que l'expression arborée par ce dernier ne se transformât en une grimace inquiétante. Alors, énervé… non ! Furieux, il ne put s'empêcher, en croisant Severus, (son ennemi de toujours, qui lui lança une énième remarque désobligeante) de lui donner une information dont le jeune Serpentard n'aurait jamais dû disposer.

Dès que James fut au courant, prévenu par Sirius lui-même… enfin, pas réellement lui-même puisque plongé dans un état second, il se précipita à la poursuite de Severus. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sirius réalisa la gravité de son acte. Mais, il était trop tard.

Remus, le lendemain matin, une fois réveillé, fut mis au courant à son tour de la stupidité momentanée de Sirius et, à partir de cet instant, il ne lui adressa plus la parole pendant ce qui parut une éternité à Sirius, comme à Remus d'ailleurs, bien qu'il se refusât de l'admettre.

L'absence :

Pendant trois longues semaines, Remus se fit fort d'ignorer totalement Sirius. Il ne lui parlait pas, il ne répondait pas à ses excuses ni à ses supplications, il ne le regardait même pas. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute, de la part de Sirius, d'essayer de se faire pardonner.

En effet, après avoir respecté le silence de Remus pendant une semaine et être resté tête baissée, faisant profil bas, celui que l'on considérait à présent comme un traître avait commencé à s'excuser. A s'excuser incessamment.

« Remus, je suis vraiment désolé… Parle-moi, crie moi dessus, fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie » Oh, ce qu'il aurait aimé que Remus lui crie dessus, comme l'avait fait James… à de multiples reprises :

« Mais à quoi tu pensais ?! Tu es complétement idiot ou juste foncièrement cruel ?! Tu sais ce qui aurait pu arriver à Remus s'il avait tué Snape ? J'espère que non, ou c'est encore pire que ça en a l'air. Et c'est déjà bien assez laid comme ça. » Lui avait dit son meilleur ami juste après l'incident, avant de lui répéter différentes versions de ce discours, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge la culpabilité de Sirius assez accablante pour le laisser tranquille et même, un peu plus tard, interagir de plus en plus avec lui, après s'être assuré que Remus n'y voyait aucun problème.

Le Loup-Garou ne semblait pas encore prêt à pardonner, quant à lui, malgré sa non-opposition à la réconciliation de James (et donc de Peter) et de Sirius.

Le regard :

Cependant, il vint un jour béni où Remus lança un regard furtif dans la direction de Sirius. Ce regard fut si rapide qu'il serait probablement passé inaperçu si Sirius ne passait pas ses journées à fixer celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son amant, bien que l'absence de contact entre les deux jeunes hommes ne remette en question ce statut.

C'était environ trois semaines après 'l'incident'. Sirius s'était encore endormi au beau milieu de la classe de transfiguration du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci s'était approchée progressivement du bureau du jeune homme avant d'y lâcher un livre de la taille d'un dictionnaire. Sirius sursauta à la seconde où le livre toucha la table.

« J'aimerais vous dire un mot après le cours Sirius. » Déclara la professeure.

Sirius s'inquiéta à l'entente de cette annonce. Premièrement, McGonagall ne lui avait pas fait de leçon de moral pour s'être endormi dans son cours Ô si intéressant. Deuxièmement, elle l'avait appelé Sirius. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. McGonagall l'appelait presque systématiquement Black, et maintenant… Black était plutôt inquiet.

Après le cours, Sirius traîna des pieds jusqu'au bureau et, c'est à cet instant qu'il vit Remus jeter un coup d'œil vers lui. Il crut voir une lueur de compassion dans les yeux du jeune loup-garou mais, ce dernier ne l'ayant regardé que quelques secondes, il se dit qu'il l'avait imaginé, préférant ne pas être victime de faux espoirs.

McGonagall attira ensuite son attention en prenant la parole :

« Vous savez, votre état m'inquiète beaucoup. Vous vous êtes endormi dans trois de mes cours cette semaine et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu en salle des professeurs, mes cours ne sont pas les seuls dans lesquels vous rattrapez vos nuits. »

Sirius resta abasourdi l'espace d'un instant et se repris, pensant rapidement à une excuse pour se tirer d'affaires.

« Je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard et… »

« Arrêtez un peu de mentir Sirius. Je sais très bien que vous n'essayez pas de rattraper votre retard, puisque vous n'avez pas rendu un seul devoir. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes très perturbé par votre problème avec Remus. » Coupa Minerva McGonagall.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

« Allez dormir Sirius, tout s'arrangera bientôt ».

Sirius regarda sa professeure et força un sourire avant de s'en aller et de regagner son dortoir. Il se coucha directement, mais plusieurs heures furent nécessaires pour qu'il mette un terme à sa lutte contre le sommeil.

Sirius avait vu Remus le regarder plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et s'était demandé s'il avait été victime d'une quelconque hallucination. Or, il se produisit, dans la soirée, une chose qu'il ne vit pas. Remus, récemment inquiété par l'état de Sirius, qui ne dormait plus, ne parvenait plus à se concentrer et avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, prit le temps d'observer le jeune homme pendant son sommeil, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Remus se décida à aller se coucher lui aussi, sentant qu'il lui pardonnerait tout s'il restait une minute de plus puisqu'il avait déjà eu besoin de réprimer une envie, presque un besoin de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius ou de caresser sa joue.

Le sourire :

A peine une semaine après le regard de Remus à Sirius, une question existentielle se posa ? Rester ou non avec Remus pendant la pleine lune. Bien sûr, Sirius tenait à être avec lui. Il l'avait promis et refusait de briser une deuxième promesse. Toutefois, Remus n'avait manifestement aucune envie de le voir.

Alors, le soir de la pleine lune, alors que le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard, Sirius regarda James et Peter partir avec Remus.

Il était engagé dans une bataille intérieure. Il voulait y aller, plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre… mais, Remus…

Oh, et puis, peu importait l'opinion de Remus ! Il devait être là parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner dans les moments difficiles. Certes, il avait James et Peter… Toutefois, Sirius avait toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec Remus, que ce soit sous forme humaine ou animale. Il n'avait jamais été absent depuis que James, Peter et lui étaient devenus des animagi, il ne pouvait pas manquer cette pleine lune. Il avait promis qu'il serait là à chaque transformation tant qu'il serait en vie.

Sa décision prise, il courut à toute jambe à travers le château, faillit faire une chute vertigineuse dans les escaliers et se précipita vers la cabane hurlante une fois dehors.

Il dut déjouer les pièges du saule cogneur mais parvint cependant à arriver à temps, ce dont il fut immensément soulagé.

Il entra dans la pièce et regarda Remus avec des yeux suppliant de ne pas lui demander de partir. Le loup-garou aurait voulu jouer l'indignation, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Sirius, soulagé autant que lui par sa décision de venir.

Remus ne voulait pas dépendre de Sirius à ce point. C'était plus fort que lui, comme si le loup demandait la présence de Padfoot à ses côtés.

Le sourire de soulagement qui étira les lèvres de Remus ne passa, bien évidemment, pas inaperçu auprès de Sirius, qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être témoin d'une telle chose depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

La parole :

Le lendemain, Sirius ne poussa pas sa chance et décida, raisonnablement, de ne pas rendre visite à Remus qui passait sa convalescence à l'infirmerie, comme à chaque pleine lune.

Le jeune homme attendit la nuit pour pénétrer dans l'infirmerie sans se faire repérer et regarder Remus dormir aussi paisiblement qu'il était possible de le faire dans son état.

Après avoir longuement contemplé son amant, Sirius fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de toucher le visage de Remus, et sa main avança vers lui, agissant indépendamment de sa raison, qui tentait pourtant de lui faire comprendre que le jeune homme se réveillerait probablement et que son geste serait très mal reçu par celui-ci.

Cette main s'arrêta, finalement, à un millimètre à peine de la peau du loup-garou endormi. Sirius retira brusquement sa main, se rendant seulement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Malheureusement, le geste soudain avait provoqué un courant d'air et Remus, sentant probablement que quelque chose était anormal, ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il avait l'air fortement désorienté. Et pour cause, Sirius se tenait devant lui, pris au dépourvu, sans possibilité aucune de s'échapper. Il avait déjà décidé de s'échapper quand même et se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque Remus déclara :

« Sirius… Tu… tu peux rester… si tu veux… »

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée. Rêvait-il ? Tout cela était-il bien réel ?... Se reprenant en mains, Sirius acquiesça, les yeux encore écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise, du choc même.

Il alla s'allonger dans le lit voisin de celui de Remus et, là, il se sentit de nouveau proche de lui et il fut alors submergé par une émotion violente. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, mais elles ne dépassèrent pas la barrière de ses sils parce qu'on lui avait appris à ne jamais pleurer, à ne jamais se montrer vulnérable. « Un Black ne pleure pas, un Black reste digne en toutes circonstances » lui avait-on rabâché toute son enfance. Et, malgré la volonté de Sirius de vouloir être totalement différent de sa famille, certaines phrases touchent profondément un enfant et le collent telle une seconde peau.

Le touché :

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus calmes, plus heureux que le dernier mois ne l'avait été. Remus adressait de nouveau la parole à Sirius, de façon non-hostile en plus de cela, même s'il évitait toujours les contacts physiques.

Pourtant, le calme fut de courte durée. Sirius marchait dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Gryffondor après une heure de retenue que lui avait value son manque de travail, lorsqu'il remarqua un groupe de Serpentard de septième année s'attaquer à des Gryffondor de deuxième année. Il s'approcha alors du groupe et fit signe aux élèves de deuxième année de fuir pendant qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Il faut vraiment être lâche pour s'attaquer à plus petit que soi. » Provoqua-t-il, détestant l'injustice, et les Serpentard.

Lorsque les imbéciles le menacèrent de leur baguette, Sirius se rendit compte en cherchant la sienne qu'il l'avait en réalité oubliée dans le bureau de Filch après son heure de retenue.

Se rendant compte à leur tour que leur adversaire était désarmé, et donc sans défense, les Serpentard retrouvèrent leur aplomb et l'un d'eux répliqua :

« Et, il faut vraiment être stupide pour s'attaquer à nous sans baguette ».

Autant dire que ce qui suivit fut douloureux pour Sirius, qui garda tout de même la tête haute. Heureusement, les élèves que Sirius avait sauvés allèrent rapidement chercher de l'aide, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Au moment où McGonagall arriva, Sirius était déjà très affaibli et du sang coulait sur sa joue. Soudain, tout devint noir : Sirius lâcha prise. McGonagall était là, tout allait s'arrêter, il pouvait arrêter de lutter…

Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie, James et Peter à son chevet.

« T'as assuré Sirius ! Tout Gryffondor te considère déjà comme un héros. » S'exclama Peter.

« Ouais, et en plus, tu as une cicatrice trop démente sur la joue. Les filles vont adorer » Renchérit James en riant.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et regarda James d'un air dubitatif :

« Tu sais très bien que 'plaire aux filles' est le dernier de mes soucis ».

Juste à ce moment, Remus apparut, comme si la providence avait choisi l'exact moment où la conversation dérivait sur la relation de Sirius et Remus pour faire entrer ce dernier dans l'infirmerie.

James et Peter, dans un accord silencieux, se retirèrent discrètement, non sans un clin d'œil de la part de James.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, j'étais à la librairie quand un élève de première année est venu me dire que tu étais à l'infirmerie… inconscient et… j'ai eu tellement peur ». Avoua Remus, sa voix se brisant légèrement vers la fin, traduisant son émotion. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais couru aussi vite.

Sirius remarqua qu'il était essoufflé et que deux traces humides et luisantes parcouraient ses joues. Remus s'approcha de son lit.

La respiration de Sirius se fit plus difficile et sa gorge se serra :

« Moony je suis tellement déso_ » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Remus :

« C'est bon Sirius, je te pardonne, la vie est trop courte pour la rancune ».

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot. Puis, Remus prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Le jeune homme eut alors une sorte de spasme, ne s'attendant pas à ce contact physique : le premier en plus d'un mois.

Et alors, soudain, toute cette histoire remonta à la surface et ce fut trop dur à supporter pour Sirius, qui laissa échapper une larme.

« Sirius… tu… tu pleures ?... » Questionna un Remus incrédule, n'ayant jamais vu pleurer son amant jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer et Remus le prit dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant.

« Tu m'as manqué Padfoot. »

Un sourire vint se mélanger aux larmes, comme une éclairci après un orage.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Moony. »

**AN : Voilà, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop cliché ou guimauve (désolée, je suis désespérément guimauve ^^).**

**Bonne nuit (ou journée) et à la prochaine,**

**Claire**


End file.
